Family Traits
by Blinded In Chains
Summary: The gang come across an odd girl with strange powers and uncover a shocking history about the Sacred Jewel that has been left untold for a 150 years. InuxOC
1. Chapter 1

1

Family Traits

The woods were quiet. A gentle wind blew my long brown hair in my face. I took a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled of the rain from the day before, but there was an underlining scent that made me stop walking. There was someone here with me. Watching me. Waiting for me.

_Swoosh. _The air parted as a throwing knife skimmed by my nose. I froze. The leaves on the bushes about ten feet away rattled and my head snapped in the direction of the sound. Two women, or to be more specific, cat demons stepped out from them with smirks on their lips. I stared at them, studying them. One was about 5'6" with long, golden blonde hair and yellow-green eyes only a feline could possess. Her long legs were covered with blue hakama1 and a matching blue kimono adorning her torso. Her katana hung at her side by a golden obi that matched her hair. The other was almost the complete opposite. She was, from what I could tell, only a few inches taller then myself. Making her about 5'4". She had shorter dark brown hair and the same yellow-green eyes. Sisters. She wore an identical attire in green with a gray obi. Instead of a katana she carried a tan bag filled with throwing knives.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your jewel shard" Responded the brunette.

"Jewel shard? What about it?" I asked.

"You smell of power. You do not need it. Give it to us or we will take it by force." The blonde said.

"Foolish demons" I said drawing the twin short swords from their sheaths on my back "Try it"

They scowled, but answered my challenge. The blonde charged me and started to swing rapidly, but with obvious skill. I blocked and dodged her rapid swings and attacked with my own. While I was fighting the blonde the brunette threw her knives at me. Smart tactic, but I saw it coming and jumped out of the way while pushing the blonde demon in the path of the knives. Dropping her katana she fell to the ground dead. The other demon was boiling with rage and guilt that she had kill her own sister. She screamed and showered me with knives, but her aim suffered from her over flowing emotions making it easy to dodge them all. I flew at her and easily drove my swords straight through her. Her eyes widen at my sudden speed and she fell dead to the ground.

I was breathing a little raggedly, but completely unharmed. I was not completely un-annoyed though. I could not be held up like this. The trail was getting cold and I needed to keep moving.

I was on a mission. One that I have been on for more then six years. I was tracking down traitors from my village to kill them. I was told it was my job to by the elder and what he says goes. They had become cold hearted killers. They weren't much better than a lowly demon. In the village I was treated like they would be, a lowly demon, because they thought I had aided them in the killings of many families that I had known since childhood, but the elder knew better and treated me just as he treated the rest of the village. It hurt to be rejected by most of my own kind, but it was nothing new to me. I had started to lose any hope that I would find them when I had picked up their trail this morning. I hadn't felt them in over seven months. I wasn't sure if they were making themselves known or just got careless. Either way, I was going to find them.

The trail took me to an open road. They were maybe five to six miles away. I was so close when my luck took a wrong turn.

Further down the road was the loud and obnoxious half demon and his human and small demon companions we all love.

Inuyasha and Kagome wherehaving yet another argument.It had started with Shippo getting on his nerves and Inuyasha hitting him over the head. It progressed after Kagome said 'Sit' and lectured (Or tried to) him onhis attitude to everyone.

"Why are you always such a jerk!?" Kagome yelled.

"'Cause it gets real annoying to have to save you all the time!" He screamed back "Maybe if you would be more carful I wouldn't have to!"

"So your attitude is MY fault?" She asked "I can't believe you!"

"When will he learn?" Asked Miroku. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sweat dropped at their friend's clueless persona.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and everyone grimaced at the hole his face made in the ground. Suddenly Kagome stopped arguing and Inuyasha, with great self control, bit back his snappy retort.

"I sense a jewel shard" She said concentrating to tell where it was.

"Where?" Said Inuyasha the fight momentarily forgotten at the thought of another jewel shard.

She furrowed her brows. "Just up head."

"Really? Are you sure its that close?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah" Replied Kagome "Positive"

"Well that just makes getting it easier" Exclaimed Inuyasha taking off without waiting for the others.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome screamed. They all ran after him in attempt to keep up with their half demon friend.

My ears perked at the sudden sound of fast foot steps coming towards me. I drew my swords and went into an attack stance just in time to block an offenders downward strike. It was more powerful then I had guessed it and it threw me off balance forcing me to one knee. I looked up to see my attacker and saw nothing but a huge sword inches from my face.

He got bored of our short stand off and pulled back, jumping away from me. I got a good look at him and he had long silver hair with matching dog ears on the top of his head along with gorgeous amber eyes. His kimono and hakama were both a bright red. He was beautiful...Until he opened his mouth.

"Hand over the jewel shard or I'll cut you in half you filthy demon!" He yelled at me.

I tilted my head to the side and said "Filthy demon? Pretty arrogant for a half breed aren't you? "

He growled and ran at me.

By the time the group had arrived Inuyasha was already in battle. They took some time before they joined him to study the demon he was fighting. She carried two twin short swords and was clad in a black Kimono and hakama with a red obi. Her hair blew into her green eyes as she ready herself for Inuyasha's next attack.

Shippo and Kagome hung back while Miroku and Sango went to help Inuyasha. They watched as she dodged each of Inuyasha's powerful attacks. Kagome called to Inuyasha, telling him where the shard was.

"Its in that pouch on her side Inuyasha!"

"Its in that pouch on her side Inuyasha!"

It clicked that they were talking about the jewel shard I had. I looked to see who it had come from, but that was a big mistake. As soon as I had let a portion of my concentration go I was slammed in the side with a giant boomerang. As I hit the ground at a roll I heard a rib or two break and cursed my stupidity.

I came back to my senses soon enough to roll out of the way of the half demons sword that would have pinned me to the ground by my gut. As soon has I was on my feet I heard the boomerang and was able to prevent it from doing more harm.

As it had zoomed towards me I grabbed the handle and caught it. I heard a gasp and turned to see a young female demon slayer staring wide eyed at me. I stared back and dropped it next to me. I turned back to my fight with the half demon once again and he looked even more frustrated.

He jumped a few more feet away from me and raised his massive sword in the air.

"Windscar!"

My eyes widened has a huge amount of yellow energy came rushing at me. There was no dodging it so I would have to try to block it. I quickly kneeled and made an 'X' with my swords and covered it in my power and braced myself for the worst. As the blast hit I gasped and was pushed then thrown backwards.

1. Traditional Japanese pants worn over a kimono


	2. Chapter 2

1

Family Traits

_He jumped a few more feet away from me and raised his massive sword in the air._

_"Windscar!"_

_My eyes widened has a huge amount of yellow energy came rushing at me. There was no dodging it so I would have to try to block it. I quickly kneeled and made an 'X' with my swords and covered it in my power and braced myself for the worst. As the blast hit I gasped and was pushed then thrown backwards._

The air was thick with dust as the group looked for the strange demon.

"Where did she go?" Asked Shippo from Kagome's shoulder.

"I can't see anything, the dust is still too thick." Said Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha stood there panting from the effort searching like the rest of the group. He heaved his sword to his shoulder and started over towards where the demon should be lying dead or in pieces. What he saw surprised and angered him.

I hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of me and stun me at the same time. The cuts and scrapes on my face, arms, and legs all stung as dirt found its way into them. I let my swords fall to the ground, too weak to continue to hold on to them. I tried sitting up, but could only lay there and try to catch my breath.

I could hear them speaking to one another. Something about not being able to find me, but I knew that wouldn't last long as the dust would need to set eventually and I couldn't be laying here like a helpless target. I tried sitting up again and thankfully was able to. That was a good sign. As I went to stand I heard foot steps. Someone got impatient. Damn. I stood as quickly as I could manage, which wasn't very. The half demon stood about fifteen feet from me anger and surprise evident in his eyes.

The dust settled and the site wasn't what was expected. The strange demon stood there breathing heavily in worse for wear shape, but was standing with only minor cuts and scrapes. They all stared wide eyed has she stood there ready to continue to fight.

"Amazing. She took a direct hit from Inuyasha's Windscar and survived. Sesshomaru couldn't even do that." Said Sango in astonishment

I was breathing hard and had my swords in my hands and hadn't remembered picking them up. Habit.

"What the hell are you!?" He yelled at me getting ready to run at me.

"Stronger and quicker than you" I responded calmly

"You just got lucky!"

"Are you always so loud?" I asked as a headache slowly started to form.

Somehow the demon slayer had her weapon back and flung it at me, I dodged it and yelled

"Come on, two against one. Who choose these odds?"

"Just hand over the jewel shard and we might not kill you." Inuyasha spoke up again

"Why are you so intent on getting the shard away from me? What are you planning on doing with it?" I asked.

"We need to collect them to put them back together and prevent anyone from using it for evil." Said the same girl who told the Hanyou where it was in the first place.

"Are you some kind of priestess?" I asked

"Yes. My name is Kagome and we just want the shard to keep it safe. We don't want to hurt you more then we have already." Kagome said

"Like hell we do" Said the hanyou and charged at me

"Sit boy!" Yelled Kagome.

The hanyou slammed into the face first into the ground. I grimaced. _Ouch. _

"Why didn't you just tell me you were a priestess instead of attacking me?"

"That's just Inuyasha and most of the demons we find that have jewel shards don't usually just want to give them up." Kagome explained.

"Well here take it then." I untied the pouch and held it out.

Kagome started over and when she got with in a few feet from the shard she looked at me as if asking if I were sure and I shook the pouch in her direction and she reached out and took it.

"Why did you have jewel shard if you didn't want it?" she asked.

"A demon who attacked me had it. After I killed him I saw it and took it so no other demon with evil thoughts could find and use it." I told her

"You don't want it. Why?" She asked confused and trying to understand.

"I have no need for power that comes from the jewel. It is a tainted thing and I want nothing more to do with it." I said

"Are you sure?" she asked "we could use your help to find the rest of it."

I thought about it and said "Why need my help when you have that hanyou with you? He is loud and obnoxious but he is not a weakling."

"Inuyasha sometimes gets too excited, overreacts and rushes into things though. We need a demon that can think before they act sometimes." She said with a smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha in the background.

"I haven't traveled in a group in so long." I said to myself, but Kagome though it was directed to her.

"Just come with us for just a little while if you don't like it we will understand and you can continue with your own life as we go on the rest of our journey alone." She reasoned.

I looked down and then back up with a small smile on my face "For a little while" I said and her smile widened.

I walked/limped over to the rest of them with her and she introduced me to them while Inuyasha complained.

"This is Sango" she pointed to the demon slayer, "Miroku", then to a monk dressed in purple, "Shippo and Kirara" and to a small fox demon child and a two tailed cat demon.

"And you are...?" asked Miroku

"Oh, I'm sorry my manners are a mess. My name is Ookami." I said

"Its nice to meet you Ookami" Said Sango. Shippo had his own little cheer filled greeting and Kirara just mewed. Miroku on the other hand...

"You are most beautiful, will you consider bearing my children?" he asked while he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I slowly, but firmly took my hand away from him "Uh...I beg your pardon?" I said slowly.

Sango took her weapon and hit him over the head and started yelling at him.

"Don't mind him he does that to everyone and is a bit of a pervert" Kagome told me while she blushed in embarrassment of her friend.

I nodded and told her not to worry about it. No harm done.

"He doesn't seem happy about me coming with you" I said looking at Inuyasha.

"He just doesn't like new people is all. He'll warm up to you...I hope." She said smiling nervously at me.

"That was comforting"

Has we walked away, Inuyasha up front pouting with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Kirara on Kagome and Sango's shoulders behind him, I looked behind me at where my original destination had been and sighed. It wasn't like it mattered I couldn't feel them anymore anyway, but the fact that I had felt them and had, had somewhere to go to in a long while put more discouragement in my mind. I hadn't noticed I had fell behind in till Sango called out to me and told me to hurry so I walked after them thinking about what I was going to do next.

Not very long after we had gotten going Kagome and Shippo started to complain about being tired and their feet hurting (Funny considering Shippo hadn't walked one step of the way). So after a half an hour of complaining Inuyasha got fed up and told them they could stop and rest for the night. It hadn't really mattered to me I could have gone another ten or fifteen miles before I really started to get tired even with my minor injuries, but I could tell that the humans were relieved to be able to rest for the night.

We had found a clearing off into the forest and they set up camp there. I didn't

know what I could do so I stayed out of the way in till they told me to do something. Thankfully though they left me out of it. I rarely set up camp for myself let alone four other people. So I just sat at the base of a tree and watched. It was more fascinating then you would think, but I have always been a people watcher so it came as no surprise to me that it was that interesting. To watch them scurry around, collecting firewood and water, putting out bed rolls, starting the fire and Kagome getting odd food out from the pack she carried around. Inuyasha's mood got a little lighter at the sight of one of the things she pulled out. Something called ramen. Apparently it was very good, but his eagerness was getting on kagome's nerves and he didn't seem to notice or care.

After they had finished they called me over and gave me some of the strange food. When they handed it to me I just stared at it, making no move to eat it.

"Try it. It won't kill you and it's good." Said an ever cheery Shippo slurping down the same strange noodles.

"Here goes" I said and took a sip of it "Hmm, that's pretty good" Shippo smiled "Told ya" I smiled back and ate the rest of my meal.

Not long after everyone finish did they all go to sleep. Sango and Miroku curled up on their own bed rolls with Kirara cuddling with Sango and Kagome and Shippo did the same. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree while I nestled myself at the base of the same tree I sat at while they all set up camp. It was a little ways away from everyone else but it was what I wanted. I wanted to be able to see and watch everyone. It was the perfect place to do that. The tree had large roots that made it easier to curl up there. It was a very comfortable place for me, but I was having trouble sleeping so I took a better look at my surroundings.

It was a good size clearing surrounded completely by trees. The circle of open space made it easier to look up at the moon and stars. The moon bright, almost full, it would be full tomorrow night and I couldn't wait. I loved the full moon, it always made me feel at peace. The weather was starting to cool down and the breeze had a chill to it that made me shiver. But there was something else out there that made my skin crawl. A certain power that chilled me to the bone. It was them, the ones I was looking for and they were waiting for me. So I went. It was stupid of me, but I needed to take this chance to complete my mission. I wasn't sure why they had suddenly came to me but I was about to find out.

I found them standing side by side in a clearing just under a mile from where the group was resting for the night. They both held the same smirk I remember from long ago, but they weren't teasing me about my hair, they were smirking because they came to kill me.

"Ookami how nice to see after all these years" Said the male. He was just shy of six feet with slightly broad shoulders and some muscle but don't let that fool you.

"Yes very nice" Add the female standing with him. She was quite pretty. Long black hair, gorgeous green eyes similar to my own, but more well endowed. She was about 5'5" and had a small frame, but again don't let that fool you. She could kick my ass five ways to sunrise. I had to be insane.

"Wish I could say the same" I said "Dakatsu" I nodded to the male "Hyou" I smiled to her in the 'I'm better then you fashion'. She growled and was going to start for me, but Dakatsu held her.

"You aren't going to leave here alive" He said and laughed with Hyou.

I wasn't laughing. I knew he meant it. And it scared me a little, but he would not see it.

"I could say the same to you" I retorted.

"Didn't mother teach you not to lie" He said and they laughed again.

I growled. "Do not talk about mother!"

I made the first move and drew my swords and got into a battle stance. Hyou stepped forward and grinned "Let me go first my brother" She went into a kneeling position and I knew what she was planning and cursed. This was bad. She was transforming and I wasn't sure what my chances had dwittled down to.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Family Traits

"_Didn't mother teach you not to lie" He said and they laughed again._

_I growled. "Do not talk about mother"_

_I made the first move and drew my swords and got into a battle stance. Hyou stepped forward and grinned "Let me go first my brother" She went into a kneeling position and I knew what she was planning and cursed. This was bad. She was transforming and I wasn't sure what my chances had dwittled down to, but they weren't looking good._

Her teeth started to elongate to sharp points while her face pushed forward to form a muzzle. Her bones started to break and re-knit to form short muscular legs. She moaned in pain as her spine grew longer and the start of black fur covered her body. When she looked up, she was a huge black panther. She stood from the shoulders at about four and a half feet tall with five inch k-9 teeth to go with the big stature. I slowly backed up as she advanced me, but kept my swords in a ready position for when(Not if) she lunge at me. I didn't have to wait long as she jumped, claws and teeth out and beared aching to dig into my flesh and tear out things that shouldn't be removed. I moved out of the way and she landed just behind me and immediately turned and took a swipe at the back of my legs. I again jumped out of they way and slashed at her side. Blood poured out of the gash and she roared in pain. I noticed Dakatsu draw his own sword and grin. "Shit" I mutter to myself. _Lets see me get out of this one._ Hyou had gotten in a good hit down my thigh as I was detracted and I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't let out a sound of pain that would excite her. As she took another swing I used my sword to block it and she roared as her paw split open and blood poured out. While I was dodging and blocking blows from Hyou, Dakatsu brought his sword back to cut the head off my shoulders and by the time I had noticed it was too late and I could just shut my eyes and wait. Nothing came though. I leaped back and looked to see what stopped him. And saw red and silver.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered.

He was straining to keep Dakatsu's blade from impaling him. All I could do was stare and wonder why. Why had he followed me? Why had he stepped in and helped? Just why? But has any good tag team Hyou took advantage of Inuyasha's incapacitated state and stalked forward and jumped. I saw it and ran to him just in time to step in front of her as she clamped down on my shoulder instead of his. I screamed as my collar bone broke and blood soaked my kimono. Inuyasha threw Dakatsu off and turned to get her off of me by swinging at her. It worked and she let go and jumped away. He quickly turned away and went back to his battle with Dakatsu. I quickly got to my feet ignoring the pain in my leg. Hyou didn't waste anytime and ran at me in sort of zig zag motions to throw me off, but it wasn't working and as she went for a killing blow to my throat I spun kicked her in the side and she flew into a tree and was struggling to breathe, most likely from broken ribs puncturing a lung. With her out of my way I turned and watched Inuyasha fight Dakatsu.

Inuyasha was fairing well against Dakatsu and it surprised me because I wouldn't have thought Inuyasha was strong enough to fight one of the strongest to come out of our village since my parents.

"You should not have interfered half breed" Dakatsu yelled at him as they continually clashed blades.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do demon" Inuyasha angrily shouted backed.

"Do not insult me half breed." He said looking truly insulted and I could understand why. "Anyway you have nothing to gain from helping her" He sneered "She's almost as worthless as you are"

His statement angered us both(For very different reasons) and I did something about it that would hopefully get them off our backs.

"Dakatsu!" I shouted "Tell me who's missing" I smirked as his face fell and he looked over to where Hyou was lying in a pool of her own blood.

He rushed to her and held her in his arms. "I'll kill you" He said "And it won't be pleasant you stupid mutt" I glared.

He then picked her up and disappeared in the blink of an eye. I just stood there bleeding, staring where they had been in a trance like state completely forgetting Inuyasha was there in till he spoke.

"Who the hell were they?" He asked harshly.

I turned sharply to face him. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Excuse me? I think I was saving your ass." He said with an angry expression.

"I don't need your help. Dakatsu was right. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Fine. Next time get yourself killed then damn it." He said and started to walk away.

I stood there for a moment longer and painfully followed after him. About twenty minutes later I limped into the clearing we were camped in and collapsed against the tree I had claimed as mine. I groaned as my butt hit the ground painfully.

The sun was rising and the others would be waking up soon and would have questions and worries about my injuries and how I got them. And as if on cue Sango's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretched and looked around her. When her gaze reached me, she gasped and the worry I dreaded flooded her eyes.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?" She said coming over to me.

"It's nothing to worry about trust me" I tried to tell her, but she went on as if I hadn't said anything.

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" She continued to question her voice rising and waking the others.

"I just got into a fight. It's really nothing to be concerned about" I slightly gasped as I moved my arm. _That didn't help._

"What's going on?" Asked Kagome

"Ookami's hurt." Sango said.

"What?" She came over to us and her eyes widened.

She rushed over to her backpack, getting something out of it and returning to us. The demon slayer got out of the way to let Kagome do what she was going to do to me.

"What are you doing" I said as she got something out of the white box she removed from her pack.

"Treating your wounds." She said not looking up as she went through the strange container.

Miroku woke up and came over to see what the fuss was about and asked just what the other two had, What was wrong. Sango shooed him away so that I could move my shirt enough for Kagome to bandage me up at her insistence and my reluctant agreement. She put an ointment on my shoulder and leg and it stung like a bitch. I glared at her "What the hell was that!?"

"It was a disinfectant. It keeps it from getting infected. Now sit still" She scolded. I glared again.

She put bandages on my injuries even with my insistence that I didn't need them, but did they care what I had to say about it? No, they just kept telling me to stop being as stubborn as Inuyasha. After they were finished, they went to the subject of how I got them. I knew I wasn't getting out of it so I caved.

"I'm not a demon." I started.

"What do you mean what else could you be?" Kagome said voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Are you going to let me tell you or are you going to interrupt me through out the whole thing?" I asked exasperated. They just shook their heads and told me to go on.

"Thank you. Anyway I'm not a demon. I'm a Guardian." Miroku looked like he was going to ask something and I gave him a look and he kept his mouth shut. "They are a species that is hidden from most everyone. At a certain age the most dominate Guardians are sent to a village with no current Guardian or an older one to replace them. The village never knows about them in less the village is in need of them. If they have a something or someone precious that needs to be protected, the Guardian comes forward and reveals themselves to take up that position to protect. Most of the time when they are no longer needed the Guardian performs a ritual that erases the memory of them ever being there and they again take up their place as a common villager." Suddenly Inuyasha dropped from a nearby tree. I stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean MOST of the time?" he asked.

"Well like in my case they never get the chance."

"Why? What happened?" Asked the demon slayer.

I sighed "You all obviously know about the jewel. Well I was the first to be given the job of guarding it– "

"Wait. That was over 90 years ago. You can't be old enough for that, can you?" Interrupted Miroku.

"Can. And am. Well moving on, when the village could no longer keep it safe from the demons that came for it I stepped forward and told them what I was offering my services. They thought about it, though very skeptical, and aloud me to watch over it. Well seven months later another more powerful Guardian tried to take it from me. I was close to death when I finally killed him, but one of the villagers that wasn't happy about my guardianship told the rest of the village that he had seen the fight and that I had given it to the other Guardian and the 'demon' thought to get rid of me after he had the jewel. Well the villagers believed him and ran me out of the village. I was then sent back to my village where I was rejected by most of my own kind for my failures. The only one that didn't treat me differently was the elder and he tried to keep the worst of what they could do to me away from me, but he couldn't be there all the time." I said getting a far off look in my eyes, remembering my past. I shook it off and looked up at them to see there reactions. They all looked speechless.

"You can ask me about anything you didn't understand" I offered.

"Why would another Guardian want to steal the jewel?" Asked Miroku

"I really don't know" I said with a shrug and slightly winced

"Who were the two attacking you?" Asked Inuyasha

"My siblings" I answered "They went rouge and went on a rampage through my village, killing anyone that got in the way. I have been hunting them for over 80 years. Within those years they have massacred hundreds" No body looked like they had anymore to say so I filled the silence.

"So who's hungry?" I asked. They gave me a look that asked 'Are you serious?'

"Yeah, well the faster you guys eat the sooner we can look for more jewel shards" said an anxious Inuyasha.

They all kinda agreed and Kagome went to making food for everyone. When she was done and everyone had eaten their fill, we packed up and to Inuyasha's relief we were on the move again.

Three hours and twenty miles later a village crept into sight. And Miroku suggested that we stop and stock up on supplies they were running low on. And everyone or almost everyone agreed.

"Damn it. This is just holding us up" Complained Inuyasha all the way to the entrance of the village.

As the rest continued to enter the village I stopped and crossed my arms. Kagome glanced back and saw that I wasn't with them and she stopped and turned around looking around when she spotted me she walked back and asked what I was doing.

"I can't go in there" I said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" She asked

"There is an active Guardian here and I can't go into her territory without her permission. If I do she will see it as a challenge to take over her territory, which would end in a body" I explained.

"Get her permission then" Said Inuyasha

"I will. Calm down"

I closed my eyes and called to her. When I opened my eyes there was a female Guardian in front of me staring neutrally.

"Yes?" She asked

I kneeled in front of her and bowed my head "I ask of you permission to enter your domain"

"Ah...So your not as young as you feel" She said with something leaning to surprise lacing her voice

I took a breath and said "I am not of very great power as one of my age should possess "

"Then I grant you permission, but only for two days. Then you will leave" She said and walked away.

"So you can come in now?" Asked Sango trying to get it straight.

"Yes" I simply said


	4. Chapter 4

1

Family Traits

_"Ah...So your not as young as you feel" She said with something leaning to surprise lacing her voice_

_I took a breath and said "I am not of very great power as one of my age should possess " _

_"Then I grant you permission, but only for two days. Then you will leave" She said and walked away._

_"So you can come in now?" Asked Sango trying to get it straight._

_"Yes" I simply said_

As we entered the village the locals stared at Inuyasha because of his appearance so blatantly showing that he was a demon. By the way they looked it seemed as though this village was attack frequently by demons. It explained why the Guardian was active.

"Damn it. I hate being stared at!" He said loud enough for them to hear and maybe get the hint.

"Calm down Inuyasha" Said Kagome "Don't be rude"

"Then tell them to knock it off"

As the monk and demon slayer went to look for what we were in need of I asked Kagome if she knew where we were going to stay.

"I hadn't really thought about it" She said bringing her finger to her bottom lip.

"If you need a place to stay, your welcome in my home" Said a woman in a near by shop.

"Really? We wouldn't want to intruded though" I said being as polite as possible.

"Oh no it wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't have offered if it would" She smiled.

"Thank you. Its much appreciated. It doesn't seem as though we are very welcome here" I looked to Inuyasha

"Well your friend is obviously a demon and we get a lot of attacks" _I was right. _"Though if he was going to attack us I think he would have done it by now" She pointed out.

"Very true" I responded.

"We have a others with us" said Kagome.

"I know child. I saw you when you first got here"

"This is very kind of you" I said

"Its no problem really" she said "Don't worry yourself with it child"

Her calling me child made me add a few more years to her. I told them I would go and tell Sango and Miroku we had a place to stay and the woman, who's name was Ishimura Miyoshi, gave me simple and easy direction to her house after I fetched the others.

When we arrived we discovered she had three children. One was the age of three, another the age of eight, and the last twelve. They were very polite when they introduced themselves.

"My name is Hisa" The youngest said smiling.

"Sakamae" Said the eight year old with a slight bow of her head.

"Kazumi" Said the oldest.

Kagome stepped up and introduced us all "This is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Ookami, and Kirara"

"Now they are our guest, treat them with respect" Miyoshi-san warned her children.

They nodded in response.

"It will be dark soon. Fetch some fire wood Kazumi" Her mother ordered.

"Yes mother" She with a sign and to get enough wood for the night.

I sat in one of the corners of the hut and was forced to watch as Miyoshi and her children did everything from starting the fire to serving the food they made for all of us. She had refused very sternly about us helping her and kept saying it would be rude to ask a guest to do chores for her. Soon everyone was getting ready for bed, Shippo and Hisa had already beat us to it though. I couldn't help but smile at Hisa and Shippo cuddled together. It was just to adorable to resist.

I had stayed in my corner while the others, excluding Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall across from me, crowded in one space that had been cleared for them to sleep for the night. Fifteen to twenty minutes later you could hear the even breathing of a sleeping from Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, Inuyasha looked asleep but I knew better and that he was just resting while paying close attention to their surroundings. Soon I had fallen into something beyond a light sleep. Something I hadn't done in decades. I don't know why I did but I had and it was a huge mistake on my part.

Around midnight a big crash woke us all suddenly. Inuyasha didn't wait and ran out to see what it was. Feeling the familiar power of my brother and sister I ran out, swords in hand. _Damn it. If I had been alert I would have known before they even got here!_

The villagers had all awoken had were peeking out to see what was happening. The Guardian came to the scene in a heartbeat.

"Damn it. I hate the fast healing of our kind" I said to myself.

"Why are you here?" Asked the confused Guardian.

A sinister laugh erupted from Hyou's throat "We came for her" She clarified pointing to me.

"I'll kill you for risking the lives of these people" I promised them.

"As will I" Said the Guardian.

"Ha! You can barely stay alive in battle with us, let alone _kill_ us" Laughed Hyou at me.

"You didn't come to trade insults and threats. Lets get this over with" I told them.

"Our pleasure" Dakatsu said and made the first move of coming at me, but Inuyasha and Sango got in the way taking his challenge on themselves. _Why not Hyou? SHE you can handle. _I mentally screamed.

I was tackled from the side by a still human Hyou. I struggled to kick her off. When I succeeded I got my feet under me to continue the fight. She seemed to get tired of her useless human form and started her transformation. Now that the group knew about Guardians I was able to do the same.

I went to my knees and gritted my teeth for the coming pain. As my jaw broke and reformed in the shape of a long narrow muzzle. My ribs formed to a cage better suited for a dog and my legs grew longer to ones meant for speed. Long black fur coated my body including a long furry tail. My teeth turned to sharp points and lastly my eyes turned to a bright yellow. I raised my head and howled. Standing in my place was a large jet black wolf.

She looked surprised at my choice of forms but barreled into me. All you could see was black. It was close to impossible to tell where one began and the other started as we rolled around in a mess of teeth and claws.

We eventually spilt and stared at each other from only a few feet away before she stalked forward and sunk her teeth into my side. I yelped, but grabbed onto her neck and ripped her off me and threw her into a nearby hut. She crashed into it demolishing the entire thing. She didn't get up. She was just unconscious.

Finally able to divert my attention I went to see how Inuyasha and Sango were fairing and I turned in their direction. What I saw wasn't what I wanted to see. Dakatsu had turned to his other form. A thirty foot snake. Unfortunately Inuyasha had been bitten and I watched as Dakatsu slammed him to the ground. Dakatsu was poisonous and it would kill Inuyasha with in a few hours. The fight needed to end or we would lose him.

The demon slayer threw her weapon and it left a scratch where his stomach would be. I ran to him and jumped up to bite into his neck. My teeth broke through his scales and he hissed and shook me off. That didn't stop my and Sango's continuous attacks to his body. Eventually he was bleeding so badly he was forced to change forms and again having to carry Hyou away but he left with a message "You won't always have them around, and when you don't I will kill you" Scary thing was, it was true.

I changed as quickly as possible and rushed over to where they were all crowded around Inuyasha.

"He needs help" I told them "Dakatsu's bite is fatal and we will lose him in just a few hours without it"

"Oh my god. What can we do? Is there a cure? A way to prevent it?" Rambled Kagome in worry.

"Calm down. Breathe. I have an idea that might save him" I said trying not to let the worry show on my face.

"What is it? What can we do for him?" Kagome asked still racked with worry, but had calmed some.

"Its not what you can do. It's what I can do" I explained.

"Well what is it?" Asked Sango.

"We need to take him back to the hut. I will show you then" I ordered. They complied without question. Once we were relatively safe in the hut I said that I would explain it after he was safe.

I asked them to stand back from him and they reluctantly stepped back. I kneeled next to him and removed his kimono to get to the bite wound. I looked it over and with the fangs I always have I bit into the wound and lapped up the blood that flowed out. I heard a gasp from Kagome. "What are you doing?" she asked me. I rose and licked the blood from my lips. "Removing the poison" And went back to the wound. When it started to heal I knew the poison was out of his system and he would be ok.

I moved back so that the others could get to their friend. I seized up and my breathing became short and swift. I scrambled back till I hit the wall. I groaned as my muscles twitched painfully. My whole body was in pain. Every nerve throbbed. I couldn't sit up anymore and fell to the ground and laid there in pain. Yelping or whining every now and then.

"What's happening? Why is she like this?" Kagome asked

"I get it now" Miroku in a uh-ah voice "When she drank the blood around Inuyasha wound she took the poison into her own body and saving Inuyasha's life"

"Why would she do that? Won't it kill her as well?" Questioned Sango.

"I really don't know" he said "but her body works differently from ours and his. I mean look her wounds from her fight just now they have already healed so much that it looks as though they are days old. So she might just survive it"


End file.
